


【伉俪/ABO】《X先生的献身》（下）

by Def_Pepi



Category: bnior - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Pepi/pseuds/Def_Pepi
Summary: *ABO设定* Omega单亲爸爸荣×Alpha酒吧老板蹦【草莓牛奶x薄荷】*和 @一口屁桃_922 的联文，对不起让各位等这么长时间 这篇应该是这么长时间以来自我感觉最好的一篇了*ooc,bug随机掉落内容均属脑洞，请勿上升真人





	【伉俪/ABO】《X先生的献身》（下）

“昨晚？昨晚我只是回公司加了个班没有见过先生你，还请这位先生自重。”朴珍荣打断后一把甩开林在范拉着他的手。

林在范看着被甩开的手愣在原地，耳边最后传来的是小孩子跟自己说再见的声音和朴珍荣类似训斥的声音。待林在范回过神的时候，两个人早就不知踪影，林在范掏出口袋里的项链，没好气的笑出声。所以，现在可以这么玩了是吗？

朴珍荣拉着蹦蹦一路回了家，在路上不停的说以后见到陌生人不要说话，不要跟刚才那个人说话，还说林在范是坏人。

蹦蹦站在朴珍荣身旁一直耷拉着个脑袋，小表情变化无常，听着朴珍荣那么多的话，最后实在没忍住说出口

“可是爸爸，你身上的味道跟那个叔叔身上的味道一样诶。”

“……”朴珍荣顿了顿用钥匙开开家门以后说道“味道一样的人有很多，反正以后见到那个人离远点就好了，不是咱们能惹得人。”

“知道了，爸爸。”

“乖，去屋里自己做作业，爸爸去做饭。”

小孩点了点头拿着书包乖乖的进了屋，朴珍荣看着小孩进了屋以后轻叹一声从公文包里取出随身携带的信息素遮盖剂，随便的喷了几下后扔掉手里的喷剂坐在沙发上，身上的味道好像真的很重。

“哥！”突然响起的敲门声吓得朴珍荣在沙发上一哆嗦

朴珍荣听着声音，无奈的走过去开门“金有谦，多少次了，每次敲门跟要拆家一样。”

“没有啦……”还想说什么的金有谦眼神瞬的凌厉起来“家里有人？”

“嗯？”朴珍荣一时没反应过来

“哥家里是不是有人，不然为什么会有其他Alpha身上的信息素味道！”

Alpha对于信息素来说极为敏感，不是像Omega那样会被强制发情，而是自身讨厌身体做出的本能反应。

“……没有，昨天出去谈合同发情期提前到了找人约了而已。”

“哥为什么不给我打电话我去接你啊！”金有谦脸一下子变黑

“昨天，在厕所发情的，你觉得我能给你打电话？”

“那…”

“暂时标记，我又不傻”朴珍荣知道金有谦担心什么。

“哥发情期为什么会提前到，明明还很早不是吗？”

“被下药了。”

金有谦啪的拍在桌子上“我就知道你们那个什么经理不靠谱，上次哥你们部门聚餐你喝醉我去接你的时候那个男人手就不老实在你身上来回乱摸！哥～不行你就辞了再找吧，你再待下去我怕你连清白都光”

“金有谦，你最好闹清楚，我是你哥，有些事我自己能做决定。”

“可哥是个Omega不是吗？！哥为什么还要逞强？”

朴珍荣好像是被语言击中一般，几分钟没说话。金有谦冷静下来以后急忙道歉“哥，我不是那个意思。”

“你先走吧，趁我没发火。”

“哥，对不起，我真的不是故意的。”

“滚”

金有谦迫不得已只好离开，他话是不是说的重了，金有谦垂着个脑袋悻悻离开，只能祈祷第二天朴珍荣还会理自己。

 

林在范酒吧

 

“在范哥，给我调杯鸡尾酒吧。”金有谦心情不佳的坐在吧台。

“怎么？这次是情感还是工作。”

“都不是，跟我哥吵了一架。”

“你还有个哥？都没听你提起过。”林在范把调好的酒推给金有谦

“高中认识的哥，他人很好很好。只是，世道待他不公，而我也没有能力帮他。”金有谦握住杯子的手紧了紧

“要是不介意，你说出来我看能不能帮上什么忙。”

“我哥，因为当年分化成了Omega，从此以后一切都变了。”

“我哥在学校那么优秀，那么出色，就连学校里全校人封的冷面老怪都对我哥赞不绝口，可是就那么好那么优秀的人，所有人都觉得他会分化成Alpha，但偏偏，分化成了一个Omega。一下子，他这辈子所有的骄傲都被人踩在脚底下一样，破碎直至磨灭。”

“……”

金有谦看着杯子里的酒晃了晃接着说道“有人问过我说我是不是喜欢我哥。我……曾经喜欢。那么优秀出色的一个人怎么可能没人喜欢，那会高中的时候发了疯的喜欢他，还曾经设想过如果我俩都分化成了Alpha以后的日子该怎么过，结果，我哥，直接被老天宣判了死亡期限，在他十八岁生日那天。”

“老天其实不开眼的，不管有多努力，但命运终究没法改变。”林在范虽然不知道那种感觉，但一定很糟糕。

“我哥真的超坚强的，后来还是努力学习，然后上了个好大学还考了个研究生，但是也就是从他步入社会开始就变得有些艰难了。有些优秀的或者跨国的那种大公司都不招Omega，因为歧视。我哥那段时间有过几个月的低迷期，后来还是他前妻陪他度过那段时间，即使他俩已经离婚了。”

“你哥还结过婚？”

“很稀奇吧，那会俩人爱的你死我活，后来就结婚了，还有了他们的孩子。”

“那孩子……”

“孩子现在跟着我哥，抚养权已经在我哥手里了。那个女人没能力养孩子，孩子跟着她也不会过好日子。”

“还喜欢你哥？”林在范擦着杯子说

“现在不能说喜欢，比起爱情，我跟我哥更多的是亲情。”

“你哥，很辛苦啊。”

“是啊，他昨天还被他们那个狗经理下药差点给……”

！！！

林在范突然瞪大眼睛，昨天，他确实也从两个老家伙手里救回一只猫咪，不过就是翻脸不认人而已。

“这么巧？”

“巧？”金有谦一脸疑惑

“昨天我从两个Beta手里救了个Omega，在我店里。”

“不会就是我哥吧？！他们领导好像就是个Beta。”

“是？”林在范站在那想着什么，然后从口袋里拿出那条项链“你看看是不是你哥”

！！！“这这这这就是我哥啊！”

“那还真是巧了。”说完话把项链收起来重新放进口袋里

“意思，昨天晚上帮我哥度过发情期的，是在范哥你！”

“现在这个情况来看，应该是这样没错。”

“那在范哥，你觉得我哥怎么样？”

 

 

 上次的项目不出意外的黄了，因为那个不速之客，林在范。

因此，一顿挨骂是难免的事情。

“珍荣啊，你也别怪我说你，上次的项目本来可以签下来的。”总经理一副大幅便便的模样，坐在办公椅上卖着关子。

“总经理，上次是我的错，实在是喝晕乎了就随便拦了个的回了家。”为了保住最基本的工作，朴珍荣只能低声道歉。

“明天，张总亲自带着项目来谈，派你去没问题吧？”总经理一脸油腻的表情让朴珍荣猜出了他跟那个张总的目的。

“好，知道了，总经理。”

“好好准备，明天跟张总说几句好话，他说不定就不计前嫌跟咱们签合同了。”

朴珍荣见中年男人说完话准备起身朝自己走来，心一急打了招呼立马转身出了办公室。

出了办公室，朴珍荣回了位子上开始收拾东西。这些老家伙们想干什么他不是不知道，但又不能怎样，只能学会接受，这是职场生存法则之一。

 

学校门口

 

朴珍荣按时间去接蹦蹦下学，跟往常一样在校门口等待，只不过这次跟上次一样，多了一个人，林在范。

“蹦蹦还没下学？”林在范跟朴珍荣说话仿佛熟人一般

“……”

“好歹也是床伴一场，这么冷漠吗？”林在范站在朴珍荣身后凑过头微微弯了身子说道

“我跟你没什么可说的，如果非要说什么，那我谢谢你。”

“就这？”

“仅此而已。”

林在范挑了挑眉，既然这人不理自己，他自然有他自己的办法。从口袋里掏出上次朴珍荣落在自己家洗手台上的项链装作玩一样从朴珍荣眼前一晃而过。

“我的项链，怎么在你手里？”朴珍荣皱着眉头紧盯着林在范手里的项链

“啊呀，你已经忘了吗？是你落在我家的”林在范把项链攥在手里装作无心的说道

“还给我。”

“啧啧啧，连要东西都这么理直气壮。要不是我看见了帮你收起来，这项链就被我们保姆当作没见过的东西就处理了，不知道感谢就算了还这么冷漠。”

“……那你说，怎么办你才会还给我。”

“诶？不知道啊，让我先想想吧，等我想好了连项链一块还给你。”

“我的东西，我连要回来的权利都没有了吗？”朴珍荣的声音都带一些咬牙切齿的感觉。

“有啊，只不过，我这个人比较讲究条件。”林在范说完眼睛一瞥好像是看见了蹦蹦的身影“小孩放学了，咱们明天见。”

“喂！”朴珍荣听见蹦蹦放学习惯性的寻找小孩的身影，结果扭头就发现林在范不知道跑哪去了，气得他只想骂人。

“爸爸！”蹦蹦背着书包走到朴珍荣面前“刚刚那个是上次那个叔叔吗？”

“没有，你看错了，回家吧。”说完牵起小孩的手往家走

半路的时候朴珍荣手机突然响了起来，有点走神的朴珍荣差点没听见，还是蹦蹦提醒的他。接起电话以后才知道是金有谦的来电。

“哥！”

“怎么了？”

“哥不生气了吧？”

“你跟我认识了多长时间了，我是那人？！”

“那哥怎么才接电话？”

“我才接上蹦蹦，在回家的路上。有事？”

“我可不可以去哥那里借宿两天，之前分手的那个女生老是往我那跑，我真的烦死了。”

“让你在情场上处处留情！”

“啊哥~收留我几天啦~”

“好好好”朴珍荣可受不了金有谦那套撒娇

“那哥赶紧回来哦，我在哥的家门口。”

“你小子，不是预谋好的吧？”

“没有没有，是真的事，不信哥去我家看。”

“算了吧，你的事我不掺和。门口地毯下有备用钥匙，先开门进去吧，我去买点菜就回。”

“诶好嘞哥~”

“爸爸，小叔要来咱们家吗？”蹦蹦仰着头看向朴珍荣

“对啊，你小叔又来咱们家耍赖了。你以后可别学他，耍无赖。”

“可上次小叔带我出去玩有好多漂亮姐姐和哥哥夸小叔长得帅会说话。”

“有时间我还是把你送你奶奶那去吧，他带你我有点开始不放心了。”

“……内~”

 

二十分钟后

 

“哥你们回来了？！”金有谦坐在沙发上看着电视哈哈大笑的时候朴珍荣领着蹦蹦回了家。

“你可真把这当你自己家。”朴珍荣头顶的十字蠢蠢欲动

“那当然，你可是我哥！”

“拉倒吧你，去带着蹦蹦做作业，他做完你俩再一块玩。”

金有谦&蹦蹦“内~”

 

饭后

 

“有谦啊，明天帮我去接一下蹦蹦。”

“哥你明天有事？”金有谦吃着东西随意的问着

“嗯，去谈合同。”朴珍荣顿了顿说了实话，他没打算骗金有谦

金有谦立马摔下筷子“那个死胖子又让你去谈合同？”

“只是谈个合同，你干嘛这么大反应？”

“只是谈个合同？！哥，上次那个他跟那个什么张总就想对你图谋不轨，是在范哥把你救回来的。我……”金有谦一提起上次谈合同的事他都想冲去朴珍荣公司把那两个油腻中年男狠打一顿。

朴珍荣对于林在范还是心存芥蒂“别说了，我就去谈个合同，很快就会回来的，你去把蹦蹦接回来就行，不用管我。”朴珍荣说完又像是想起了什么一样说道“还有，别告诉他。”

“哥！”

“行了，你再说让蹦蹦听见了，收收你的信息素，赶紧吃饭，吃完饭去睡觉。”

“那你好歹告诉我你在哪谈啊，要不然到时候又出了事怎么办？”

“好好好，到时候到了地方给你发地址行吧~”

“一定哦，那哥我回屋睡觉了哦”

“去吧去吧，都给你准备好了。明天早上的饭给你放微波炉里，起来热热吃了再去上班。”

“内~哥也早点睡。”

“好。”

金有谦进了屋以后悄悄的反锁上门，把手机声音调到最低，然后开始了他的秘密行动。

金有谦慢慢的点开跟林在范的聊天框开始了汇报。

“在范哥，我哥说他明天又要去谈合同”

“说是什么时候了吗？”对方立马给了答复

“说是到了地方给我发地址，说实话我也怕他出事，要不明天我去盯着吧。”

“你不是还要上班？”

“那怎么办，我真的怕到时候那两个疯子把我哥带走。”

“摸摸你口袋，我昨天往你口袋里放了点东西。”金有谦看见以后立马起身拿衣服摸口袋，好像摸到了一个圆圆的东西。

“哥，这啥？”

“迷你追踪器，把那个贴在珍荣鞋子底或者其他不容易发现的地方”

“哇~在范哥，你别是个跟踪狂吧，这玩意也有？”

“麻溜的出去弄了，记住别让珍荣发现。”

“哦哦哦，行咯。”

金有谦拿着东西悄悄的开了门，发现客厅的灯已经关了，可能人是去蹦蹦屋里检查作业去了。金有谦悄悄的走到玄关处，轻轻的拿起朴珍荣的鞋子，然后往上一粘，任务完成。

“有谦啊，你不睡觉干啥呢？”客厅灯突然亮起来，吓得金有谦差点把手里的鞋子扔出去

“还…拿着我的鞋子？”

“啊不是哥，我好像掉了个东西在这找找，结果没找到，准备回屋睡觉啊。”

“什么东西，很重要吗？”

“没有没有，就一个小东西，不见了就不见了吧。”金有谦说完把朴珍荣鞋子放下后说了声晚安转身溜回屋里。

朴珍荣看着金有谦的模样，眯了眯眼睛，走到玄关处拿起自己的鞋子，不出意外发现了鞋底的小型追踪器。无奈的笑了一声装作不知道的样子把鞋子放回原处，回屋的时候看了眼金有谦住的屋子，看来这个弟弟，是真的没白认。有个人关心，总比羊入狼窝、独自奋战来得强。

“我我我我刚刚差点被我哥发现。”

“没事没事，你哥应该不会发现。早点休息吧，我明天多注意点，有消息给你打电话。”

“诶好，在范哥晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

第二天

 

金有谦起床的时候朴珍荣早就送蹦蹦去上学了，随便的热了热饭吃完以后也收拾去上班。

本来工作没有赶的他那天意外的忙的像无头苍蝇一样在办公室里来回乱转，等他忙完时间也已经到了下班时间。

空闲下来的他拿起手机看看消息却发现了十分钟前朴珍荣给他打的电话，金有谦一下子慌了，立马给林在范打了电话。

“在范哥，我哥刚给我打电话我没接上，怕是出了什么事！”金有谦也是急得原地打转

“你往XX酒吧走。”

“知道了哥，我现在就过去。”

果然出事了，他该跟着去的，林在范挂掉电话后看着红灯气得砸在方向盘，巨大的鸣笛声在车流量中显得也十分突兀。

那个人，那个一次又一次拒绝了自己，彷如高岭之花般坚强生存的人，此刻，说不定已经被人下了药要带去开房。

不允许，他不允许。

时间一分一秒溜走，而这些在林在范眼里都是足以引爆的炸弹。他无法想象自己爱慕对象被别的男人压在身下，做那些自己还不曾被允许做的事情。

半路的时候追踪的红点突然开始移动，而且跟自己是反方向，林在范咒骂了一声调头寻找附近的酒店，他猜想那些人绝对要带朴珍荣去酒店开房。

想着金有谦或许会比自己快就给金有谦打了电话让他找最近的酒店往过赶。

 

XX酒店335房间

 

“现如今，你还想去哪。只要今天晚上把我伺候舒服了，合同就是分分钟的事情，小美人。”中年男人粗糙的手在朴珍荣身上来回游动，甚至还企图放出信息素加快身下人发情期的到来。

朴珍荣喘着气却使不出任何力气，被下了药的他此刻像是沉在大海中的一块石头，在男人的不断猥亵下越沉越深。这一刻，脑子里好像是放电影般，闪过了无数片段，尽管场景模糊，但那人的轮廓却怎么也不会淡化。左眼角两颗连着的泪痔，高挺的鼻梁，就连声音和浓厚的薄荷味都包围着自己。明明也就那么一晚，自己却把那人记得清清楚楚。

其实自己这么卑微的人，根本不配得到喜欢。自嘲的笑容浮上脸庞，仿佛释怀一般放弃挣扎，安慰着自己不过就是一晚，合同谈成了业绩上去了就不用再过这么窝囊的生活了。

中年男人看见朴珍荣放弃挣扎，手在他脸上揩了揩油“这样就对了，今天晚上过去，事一成对你我都有好处。只可惜了，以后说不定碰不上你这么美味的Omega了~”

“林在范，救我。”那是朴珍荣心里的声音，当然他也说出来了，即使很微小也被中年男人捕捉到了。

“你还真跟那个林在范有一腿，哼，这会他还不知道在哪呢。就算他真的找到你，也不可能要你了吧！试问被人上过的Omega还有那个Alpha会要。”中年男人的话给朴珍荣最沉重的打击

是啊，被人上过的Omega有哪个Alpha会要，即使没有成结，自己也没有脸跟他在一起了。

 

XX酒店大厅

 

“在范哥！335房间”两人从楼梯跑上去的，金有谦提前找酒店经理要下了万能房卡，到了门口迅速开门进去。

“我操你妈！”林在范看见那个中年男人把朴珍荣压在床上准备脱裤子，火气一下子就来了跑过去就把人踹到了床下连着给了人好几拳，一边打还一边骂着“老子操你妈的，你个王八犊子也敢玷污老子的人！你信不信我让你连Beta都做不成！！”林在范说完一脚才上中年男人的性器然后渐渐的加重力度，疼的男人忍不住发出惨烈的叫声。

“珍荣哥！”金有谦冲进屋里看见床上软成一滩的朴珍荣

“有，有谦啊”此刻的朴珍荣衣服凌乱，但由于下了药的原因脸颊还是微红

“哥你可吓死我了。”金有谦说着还用衣服把朴珍荣裹起来

“谢谢你。”

“哥你以后可不可以听一次我说的话啊!”

“以后肯定，肯定，听话。”朴珍荣说完就晕了过去。

“啊！”金有谦突然想起来啥一样赶紧跑过去拉林在范“在范哥，别打了，珍荣哥晕了，你快过去看看他，这我来解决。”林在范虽然气在头上也知道什么重要，冲着男人又踹了两脚才算解气转身去看朴珍荣。

“珍荣，荣儿，荣荣，宝贝。”林在范不论变了几种叫法人都没有意识，于是跟金有谦打了招呼抱着人就往医院开。

酒店停车场

把人平躺着放在后座，刚准备关门就被一股力气往下拽，即使很微弱。

“荣荣，你没事吧？”林在范用手撑住以后慌张的擦着朴珍荣头上的汗

“对不起，我对不起你，我不该用那种态度对你的。”朴珍荣看着林在范的脸似乎有种不真实的感觉，只是发着微哑的声音一个劲的道歉。

“没事没事，已经没事了。我们去医院好不好，我们珍荣儿要去看病了，万一受伤了怎么办~”林在范见不得人哭，更何况是自己那么喜欢的人。把朴珍荣搂进怀里拍了拍，不断地安慰着。

“不要，我不要去医院”朴珍荣摇着头拒绝

“那我们回家好不好，回去乖乖睡觉。”林在范亲昵的揉了揉那人的头发

“帮帮我好不好，我现在很难受。”朴珍荣用着混合哭音的沙哑声线诱惑着林在范

“我们先回家，回家再说，嗯？”林在范自己也在忍，毕竟美人在怀，他已经很努力了。

“求求你，我…我后面已经很，很……”朴珍荣突然脸红的滴血般说不出话，只是伸手引导林在范的手向自己身后那个隐秘的地方探去。

后庭流下的爱液顺着大腿一路滑下，手指轻轻划过都会沾染上津液。此刻，越来越多的液体也慢慢的顺着座椅往下流。

“……”林在范突然愣住一样没有动作，朴珍荣以为林在范嫌自己不干净不想碰自己突然慌乱起来挣扎着要起身，却一个翻身被林在范搂进怀里，在他还有点懵的时候，林在范已经坐进车里关上了车门。

“诱惑了我为什么又要跑？”林在范的声音已经不能用低沉来形容了，完全是隐忍，隐忍体内的情欲。

“我……我怕你嫌我不干净。”朴珍荣一个撇嘴好像就会哭出来

林在范把怀里人的双腿分开让人用跨坐的方式坐在自己身上以便拉近两人之间的距离“你应该知道的，我从一开始，就爱上了你。”

“在范……哈啊……”朴珍荣听到那句话以后显得意外的热情，贴过来给了林在范一个湿热的吻，好像这个行动把他想说的话都告诉给了林在范。

林在范搂住怀里的爱人，嘴唇厮磨耳蜗，爱人间最亲密的行为“可以吗？”

朴珍荣点了点头，经过这件事他才知道自己已经爱上了林在范，不管是何时，此刻的他只想把自己全部交个面前的那个人。

林在范一手揉捏着挺立的乳首，另一只手拉开朴珍荣的内裤就插入手指。朴珍荣伏在林在范肩膀上，炽热的呼吸喷洒在林在范的颈侧，不安分的舌尖在林在范的肩颈锁骨处不断流连吮吸，腰肢摆动主动吞吐着身下的手指。四根手指插在柔软的后穴里，四处按压着柔软的内壁，媚肉缠紧扩张中的手指，点点水渍顺着手指滑落在车里各处。

“在范……操我…可以了……给我啊…嗯哼…”林在范也忍到了极限，脱下朴珍荣的裤子，掏出自己的家伙一挺腰就送进了湿润紧致的后穴。

“啊~啊，在范……”朴珍荣扶着他的肩膀借力，上下挺动腰肢，紧着后穴主动吞吐着粗长的肉棒。林在范掐住朴珍荣的腰，使劲往下一按，下身猛地向上一挺。龟头挤开紧致的软肉狠狠顶进深处激的朴珍荣呻吟声提高了一个度。

朴珍荣被他的动作顶弄得四肢发软，偏头靠在林在范肩膀上和他接吻。林在范舔弄摩挲着爱人娇嫩的唇瓣，舌尖顺着轮廓画圈，色情地留下一串透明的痕迹，直到朴珍荣受不住的张开嘴才不紧不慢的顶入温暖的口腔，去追逐那柔软的小舌。

朴珍荣的舌被他含在唇间吮吸舔弄，唾液从嘴角流下，牵出一道银丝，呻吟声从喉咙间溢出，黏腻的像是撒娇的猫咪。

“哈啊……在范…好棒……嗯哼…受不了了……嗯…在，在范！慢…慢点，太深了……哈~”断续的呻吟声成了最好的催情剂，林在范翻身把朴珍荣压在后座上，换了一个自己方便的姿势，下体开始的是无止境的律动。而朴珍荣则是抬手抱住林在范坚实的臂膀，主动把自己送上去任人蹂躏。

“在范……射给我……”他趴在林在范肩上，轻咬着林在范的耳垂，呼出热气说道“…我要你的精液…标记我吧……完全的那种” 那一刻，朴珍荣对着林在范，说出了Alpha与Omega之间最美的情话。

林在范吻了吻朴珍荣的眼角，带着不言自明的珍视与宠爱。身下却愈发狂暴起来，一下比一下快，一下比一下狠，朴珍荣脸上淌满了不知道是汗水还是泪水。突然，他本能的感觉到体内坚硬粗长的肉棒突然急速膨胀，随之而来的是俩人信息素混合的味道，包裹着神智迷茫的自己。

“在范！”林在范俯身抱住他，专属于他林在范的结已经为他打开，粗大的肉棒在软烂的后穴里狠狠抽动了几十下后射出滚烫的精液，朴珍荣一口咬上林在范的肩膀想要将尖叫声隐藏起来，只感觉到体内一阵热流冲进深处的同时，自己也在两人中间缴械投降，浊液弄脏了两人混乱的衣服和座椅。

无法用言语描述的强烈快感在体内震荡扩散，他浑身肌肉紧绷着微微颤抖，心理上也得到了最极致满足。林在范抱紧爱人，温柔吮吻着朴珍荣嫣红的唇瓣。朴珍荣的身上渐渐涌起熟悉的味道，眼眶有些红的他附在林在范耳边轻语“从今天起，我是你的。”

第二天，朴珍荣软着身子从床上醒来，身旁空无一人。眼睛四处环绕了一圈以后确认是那天他慌乱之中逃跑的屋子。

“醒了？”林在范刚从浴室出来就看见朴珍荣坐在床上转着个脑袋来回看。

朴珍荣只是点着头不说话，见林在范往自己走立马躺下蒙起被子

林在范笑了一下走过去坐在床旁边“这会知道害羞了?”

“我，我得回家了，蹦蹦一个人在家我不放心。”朴珍荣蒙着头伸手从床边胡乱够着衣服。

“我叫有谦去看他了，忘了你昨天跟我说的话了？”

“我我我我我昨天什么也没说”

“小骗子，把我骗上了床就说忘记了？”林在范猛地把被子掀开

“明明我才是被标记的人！干嘛说的你吃亏了一样。”

“我还以为你忘了。”林在范把人捞进怀里紧紧的环住“既然记得，那就趁你记得把该干的事情都干了吧”

“你你你你你你想干嘛？！”

“我想干嘛？你猜猜。”林在范笑着把人压在床上右手在枕头下摸索着什么

朴珍荣闭上眼睛一脸放弃挣扎的表情，突然感觉右手无名指滑上了一个冰凉的小东西，吓得他立马把手抽了出来看

一枚简单的戒指安安稳稳的带在手指的无名指上，朴珍荣一下子愣住没说话 

“喜欢吗？”

“……”

“看来是真的喜欢，都说不出话来了。”林在范调笑的说完俯下身，额头微靠，两人交换着鼻息，草莓牛奶混合着清新的薄荷味“愿意跟我结婚吗？成为林先生的那种”

“我愿意。”

 

 

 

 

七月的风，八月的你

卑微的我喜欢遥远的你

你还未来，怎敢老去

未来的我和你奉陪到底

幸好，我甘愿献身的那个人

是你。


End file.
